With the development of smart-device and Internet technologies, more and more smart devices can be remotely controlled via a network.
To remotely control a smart device, a remote control application installed on a terminal is typically used to monitor and control the smart device. A user can conduct personalized settings in the application using options provided by the application. For example, the user may set a status display interface for an air purifier, to display a color varying with the quality of the air. However, when other terminals and/or users are also connected to the air purifier, the application can only present a common control interface to the user.